ドラゴンボールラキル (Doragonbōrurakiru) (Dragon Ball la Kill)
by YruoMatoiBrotherOfRyukoMatoi
Summary: A Story about Kill la Kill and some other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Yruo**

I struggled up a large hill. It was more of a dystopian city alley way. My right leg occasionally smacked against the rough hard ground while my left functioned properly as I clutched my right shoulder. You couldn't see what was wrong with me, the injuries concealed by a long black cloak. But a well trained eye could see the smears of blood slowly dripping off my clenched fist, in which my grip was a medium sized piece of fabric. As the blood made contact with the fabric, it moved and glowed faintly.

" _...More…_ " a faint voice hissed, it appeared to come from the fabric. Anyone who heard it, didn't question what they heard.

" _...More..._ " the voice moaned quietly as more blood disappeared into the fabric.

"Good...keep eating, Senketsu…" I murmured dizzily from my blood loss.

" _...More..!_ " Senketsu moaned louder.

I ducked into a smaller alley, where a stray cat lay sleeping. I lifted up my right sleeve to reveal an open wound on my shoulder. I took the piece of cloth in my left hand and unfolded it. There was a black line running along the the center of the diamond shaped piece of red fabric, diagonally. The line opened to reveal a yellow and red eye. The eye drooped weakly. " _M-more! Please!_ " Senketsu cried.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh! I'll give you more just let me tell you what's going on!" I urged.

I then placed Senketsu on my wound and winced. Senketsu then pressed itself against my wound and drank. When it had it's fill, it let go of the my shoulder and fell back into my hand.

" _Ahhhh…..much better,_ "the eye spoke as it widened and looked around gaining it's senses. " _Fire...I was…..dead….burnt...how did you…?_ "

"I found you in the nick of time and I dumped you in water, I've had you for a year or so before figuring out how to wake you up."

Senketsu's eyes widened, it suddenly remembering something. " _RYUKO?! Where is she?!_ "

"Calm down! I'm taking you to her."

" _Who are you…?_ "

"My name is Yruo… Yruo Matoi."

" _But I thought Ryuko was an only child._ "

"She was"

" _What do you mean 'She was"'?_ "

"Long story, don't need to get into it right now." I started to walk out of the alley towards a small apartment. I folded up Senketsu and slipped him into a pocket of my cloak, telling him to be quiet as I knocked on the door.

A woman with orange hair opened the door, she had her hair up in a bun. She was slim and short, she wore a pink dress, an apron, and a small pale blue jacket that covered the top of her torso. She seemed a lot like a stay at home mother, the kind, sweet and affectionate one who keeps you in line. She smiled and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Sukuyo Mankanshoku," she bowed at the waist. "And who might you be?"

"I'm a friend of Ryuko's, my name is Yruo."

"Then come on in!" She exclaimed smiling.

I took off my hood to reveal a face that looked a lot like my sister's, pale blue eyes, long black hair with a red highlight on it, you could tell we were siblings. My features were more masculine than my sister and I was larger, but I was the average build for a 16 year old male. Skinny with some muscle, but still looking like a twig.

The place was welcoming with a sense of home to it.

"Where is Ryuko's room?" I asked.

"Down the hall." Sukuyo replied.

I walked down the and slowly opened the sliding wooden door, only to be greeted by a bare foot to the face. Ryuko stood there covering herself with a towel, I don't know why.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU MIDDLE AGED PER- Huh?!...Who are you?!" she stood there confused.

"I'll explain here in a minute, Ryuko." I said rubbing my face.

"How do you know me?" she badgered.

" _Ryuko…"_ Senketsu muttered.

I got another kick to the face. "YOU JERK, DON'T PULL ANY JOKES ABOUT SENKETSU!"

"That wasn't me! For #$%^'s sake!"

"Who?"

I growled and handed Ryuko the piece of fabric that was Senketsu. She immediately became overwhelmed with joy and she hugged her long forgotten companion as I stood there awkwardly.

Ryuko then looked at me. "Who the hell are you?" Senketsu gave me the same look, I could tell why they worked so well together. I couldn't find the words to speak.

" _He is your brother...his blood is very similar to yours but, it seems...synthetic…like an artificially made food"_ Senketsu explained.

"Food, what am I chopped liver?" I muttered offended.

"Artificial?" Ryuko said." You're a bio android?!"

I blushed. "Y-yes…"

She smiled and hugged me. "That's awesome! Can't wait to see what you're made of, little bro!" I was surprised she wasn't upset. I just smiled. She introduced me to the rest of the Mankanshoku family. They were fun and filled with silliness. There was a daughter, Mako, a brother, Mataro and the father, Barazo. We all ate dinner together, I didn't care what it was, I ate it all. I even had to fight Barazo for what I assumed to be a chicken leg. Never take a fat man's food.

I noticed a blonde kid sitting in the corner not really doing anything, he had a tattoo on his collarbone and he was in his early teens.I asked Ryuko about him and she said the boy's name was Jayden and he was crashing here for awhile. She explained that he didn't talk much, but was helpful a lot and wasn't very social. So, I got up and greeted him. He didn't respond. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He turned and looked up at me and got up and shook my hand, I then smiled and waited for him to say something.

Still waiting…

Waiting…

Oh Jesus. _(Actually it's pronounced Jay-zuse, and I don't know you.)_

#$%^!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yruo's Origin**_

Jayden was very polite and he questioned who I was. I caught him up but then I sat him down with Ryuko to tell them something of large importance.

"Sister...Jayden…. I have something to tell you…. I am not just your brother and friend, I am a god…"

"Why are you telling me tall tales…?" impatient Ryuko claimed

"What?!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Long ago, The was a being named Harmony….The God that was First to Be…" I began.

"Here we go…" Ryuko sighed but was secretly fascinated.

"But there was a being before him, one of pure evil, it's name was B.L.A.N.K.E, or Base Lethal Ancient Kid-like Entity." I explained with slight a slight daze, and an odd trance as if someone else was speaking. "It's too powerful to exist in the physical plane, it requires 8 sacrifices of the same soul, reincarnated throughout time. Currently, I am the fourth reincarnation."

They both stared at him like he was insane. Ryuko then grinned like a maniac. "That's AWESOME!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I don't want to kill you when it's released."I pleaded. She grabbed my shoulders and waited until I was calm.

"No, you won't kill me, Yruo."

She was right, if I was strong and had my family with me, everything would be fine. I calmed down and sat down. It was around night so we all went to sleep.

I was awoken at 4 am by Mako screaming "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"We have until eight A.M. Mako, let us sleep!" I groaned sleepily.

But we got up anyways, I flew to Honnouji Academy, carrying Ryuko and Mako. Boy, Ryuko and Mako need to lose some weight. We landed at the school and almost immediately everything went wrong. I was immediately targeted by all sorts of Club Presidents and One Stars just because I was a Matoi. Ryuko and I were constantly defending ourselves and learning about World War II.

One day I was greeted by a man wearing a 3 star uniform with a large introduced himself as Houka Inumuta of the Data Committee. He shook my hand and he laughed.

"You are a perfect subject and will provide amazing data, my hostility chip I slipped on your wrist will keep you under my foot, now...Kill Ryuko Matoi"

'What?! I would never do such a th-" I was cut short by Houka flicking his wrist and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ryuko v.s. Yruo**_

"Where is Yruo?!" I asked a stranger. Grabbing her by the collar.

"I-I don't know I swear!." She responded.

I threw her aside impatiently and kept searching, tugging at the newly resewn Senketsu. " _You know,"_ Senketsu said " _trashing the school won't help you find him…"_

"Shut up!" I murmured embarrassed.

There was a large explosion behind me. 'What the hell?" I exclaimed, jumping. I watched in horror as Yruo stood on top of a pile of rubble with his foot on Mako's back. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Matoi, I have your friend!" Houka Inumuta screamed through my brother's lips.

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded.

"Kill your brother and I will tell you! I have locked down all exits, and added increased protection within the walls, so you don't have to worry about holding back." Houka bargained calmly.

"YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF CRAP! HOW DARE YOU FORCE ME TO KILL HIM!"

Houka just beckoned me through through Yruo's body. "Either your brother dies or…." He picked up Mako by her collar. "She does. Choose, Matoi."

I grit my teeth. "NEITHER!"

I jumped and attack Yruo and he dodged with ease. He smacked me in the back of the head sending me into a brick wall. The wall exploded and I slowly got up from the rubble shaking dust from my hair.

Alright….I don't want to hurt you Yruo, Houka gives me no choice, but I'm not killing you.

"LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!"

Dust flew everywhere and I stood in a crater and I tightened my grip around my scissor blade. I launched myself at my brother at my highest speed. He dodged my attack and I swung my scissor blade and it hit him in the stomach and he flew back.

"Heh, good, Matoi! But now it's my turn to get serious!" he stood up, smiled, and got into a stance. "KA….ME…" he yelled cupping his hands together and pulled his hands beside his waist.

" _Oh, $ &!%!"_ Senketsu yelled " _Get out of here!"_

"Why?" I questioned.

" _JUST GO!"_

I started to run wondering what was so scary but I felt something powerful coming from Yruo.

"HA…..ME…." he continued shifting his right foot back, and a brilliant blue light formed in his hands, growing brighter.

"What is he doing?" I yelled.

" _I'm not entirely sure, but it seems he's using his own bodily energy for it. I can't sense any life fibers on his body!"_

"Impossible!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yruo thrusted his hands forward and a large blue beam engulfed me. All I could see was blue.

Senketsu immediately turned around and stopped me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled.

" _TRYING TO ABSORB THE ENERGY AND EVOLVE!"_

"YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF AND ME!"

The energy burned against my skin and I pleaded and screamed in pain for Senketsu to stop. Suddenly, we vanished and appeared behind him and I kicked Yruo in the back, ending the attack.

I breathed heavily and looked down. Senketsu glowed a brilliant blue. "What's happening?!"

" _I absorbed it but...grrr!...having trouble adapting! The energy isn't compatible with Life Fibers!"_

Suddenly, I felt Senketsu change, he loosened for a moment and then tightened again and I felt… more aware, more alive, more intune with the world.I looked down at Senketsu and all the red lines on him were a bright blue as if the he was sucking ki out of me instead blood. I looked around and I could just… feel everything. From the smallest insect to the power that was Yruo, everything was a bright beacon to this new sense.

"Senketsu, what is this?"

" _No clue, but everything is so…."_

"Alive." I finished for him. Then I remembered. "There's a chip in Yruo!"

' _But how do we get it out? He's constantly moving his arms and legs."_

"We're gonna have to be faster!"

" _That's very little to work with…"_

"I don't F !king know! It's all I have!"

I attacked, flinging myself towards Yruo glowing like a blue star and surprisingly, I hit him, and I hit him HARD! I felt anger and power build up inside me, so swung my scissor blade and I swung again. And again. And again. And again. And again. I kept going until I felt weak.

I then noticed Senketsu was screaming at me.

"RYUKO, STOP!"

I stopped and watched in horror as the badly beaten and broken Yruo stood up. He looked down.

"Y-you….BASTARD!" he screamed and on that final word he...transformed. His hair stood up and turned gold and he stood before glowing violently as the weather around him reacting as lightning and thunder struck around us. Electricity flowing over his skin.

"Oh God, Ryuko what have I d-" Yruo said but was cut off.

"-No! STAY IN MY CONTROL!" Houka yelled tapping away at his computer. Then Yruo attacked me, delivering a powerful punch to my stomach and I staggered.

"What the hell?! Why am I so weak?!" I yelled.

"You're losing blood fast!" Senketsu informed me, slightly panicked.

"Of course I am, aaand I can't take a break, crap!" I complained

Yruo began to laugh. "Can't handle a Super Saiyan?! AHAHAH!" I was in big trouble I didn't know what to do next. I was beginning to feel cold. Then I was falling.

Falling.

Sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **Mage**_

He could sense them, despite being outside of Honnou City. They were strong despite being barely in their adult stages. But they were not exactly the brightest of their age. Satsuki gets that one. Yet, he felt something, off about one of them. An eldritch power that was older than even the dragon. That didn't bode well, especially considering what Ragyo had planned for them.

But now was not the time for scemeing, he had to intervene before they got themselves killed. Or worse.

He vanished in a flash of fire.

Ryuko was waking up when she felt another presence come into focus. Except this felt more like a blaze than the feeling of life she had previously seen. She absorbed its warmth for a moment, growing more awake with each passing second.

She stood up and looked at Yruo, a fire brimming on the surface of her skin. Under Houka's control however, Yruo could do nothing but stare blankly back at her. Houka grinned. "Yes! More data to collect for Lady Satsuki." This was what he was meant for. Now to test it.

"Yruo, if you would be so kind as to collect some information on Miss Matoi's fighting prowess, that would be appreciated."

Wordlessly, Yruo shot across the battlefield once more without warning or time to react as he pivoted and drove his heel into Ryuko's exposed stomach. Having the wind knocked out of her, Ryuko flew back and hit one of the walls of the academy courtyard. Groaning, she removed herself from the stone and glared at Houka, the fire burning brighter.

" _Ryuko, what are you doing? I don't like the feel of this power, don't use it!"_ Senketsu cautioned.

"I have no choice! And besides, why shouldn't I use it? It's mine, and I'm going to beat that chip out Yruo!" She exclaimed. Her body glowing with an unholy blue and orange light, she grasped the Scissor Blade, the glow running along it as well, and put her right foot back as she prepared to do battle.

Silence.

Then the two combatants zoomed towards each other and clashed, bare fists against hardened fibers. Their bodies were a blur as they flew around the arena, their collisions creating shockwaves that rocked the academy walls.

Houka looked on with glee. This was perfect! He could remove Matoi from the picture, and gain more data.

"Lady Satsuki's going to promote me for this!" He said with relish.

Then a new voice chimed in, "Oh? Really? Because it looks to me like Ryuko's winning."

Houka jumped as he whirled around to face a boy of about fourteen with messed up brown hair, tan pants, and a red collared shirt. He then looked back to see that, yes, in fact, Ryuko was winning, and winning solidly at that.

"YAY! RYUKO'S WINNING! YOU GO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIS GNOGGIN!" Mako exclaimed enthusiastically.

Looking at Yruo, however, Mage saw three things that were of importance. One; he wasn't human. Two; he was Super Saiyan. And most importantly three; he was the source of the ancient power. Any of these alone would be cause for alarm, but together was an abomination that Mage didn't like. He had to take care of it. It was his job after all. God, being a fictional character stinks at times.

Ryuko swung her red sword at Yruo's neck, just barely missing as he ducked only to rise again in an uppercut that nearly sent Ryuko's neck back if it weren't for her blocking with the flat of the Scissor Blade. That failing, Yruo simply drove his knee into Ryuko's gut. Unfortunately it had little effect, Ryuko punching him to the ground with a sound like thunder.

Yruo looked up again, this time his mind was active. He was thinking of countless strategies to take Ryuko down. Then the light in his head flicked on.

He crouched.

" _Looks like he's about to jump."_ Observed Senketsu.

"Maybe. We won't give him the chance to though!" And with that she rocketed down at Yruo.

His response?

He brought his hands together in front of him and roared, "KAMEHAMEHA!" A blue beam of death heading straight for Ryuko.

Crashing head first into it, Ryuko stopped, her momentum gone. Then she used the last of that fire to push forward, against the blue beam. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, pointing her hands forward dropping her Scissor Blade, and then she felt the godly power of her super form, a mix of the fire and ki. A beam of pure gold shot from her hands, and for a moment, it looked like she would fail, doomed to turn to dust. But it was not so! She shined like the sun, blinding all who looked directly upon her, then started to force her way through Yruo's attack.

" _ **HRAAAAAA!"**_ Both she and Senketsu yelled as one, breaking through with an explosion that shook the earth, sending up bits of rubble and any idiotic bystanders. The two Kamehameha's clashed and created a large blue and gold dome of energy that pushed against each other like water and oil. The dome slowly grew and mixed, swirling and making the sky change with it. Yruo's blue beam seemed to be the more dominant taking up more of the dome. Suddenly, Ryuko's golden Kamehameha took on a more fiery tint, as if it were replaced with a flame thrower.

Ryuko and Senketsu repeated the battle cry, finally starting to gain some ground in this clash of power and might. Then, everything went wild as a high pitched beep was heard.

Houka looked on in shock. The boy was dominating Matoi, then she gets lit on fire, then she starts to become stronger than him. What was going on?

When the dust settled, Ryuko was in her normal state, cradling Yruo's head in her arms.

"You used my attack? Well done. You'll need it. Thank you," Here he looked off to the distance and a tear rolled down his single eye. "Wizard, for protecting my family. I ask you to help them further, as a last request." And with that he sighed and looked at his sister and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled himself up and kissed his sister on the forehead, and then smiled as he wiped his sibling's tears away and he went limp. Then he passed quietly and peacefully holding his sister's hand.

Ryuko screamed in rage and agony and she screamed for her brother to wake back up. She cried for what seemed like forever. She kissed his forehead several times, just the same as he did to her whenever Yruo greeted his older sister. She hugged his lifeless body and laid her forehead upon his and cried quietly. Then, she swore she felt his hand brush her shoulder gently, but when she looked, he was as still as stone.

Why did he have to say that? Being a reincarnation of Zahn, Mage was bound to him by an old oath. Mage looked down at the girl, sighing at one more thing to take care of. But, he felt it was his responsibility, Zahn annoyed him, but he was like a brother to Mage. After Zahn though, he was getting tired of teens. Maybe ancient kau would be a thing to try? Never mind that though.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **Base Lethal Ancient Neverending Kidlike Entity**_

Houka was pissed. He yelled and screamed and threw his work aside. "What will I do now?" he gasped in realization. "The boy!" He picked up a handgun from his belt, which he barely used, and loaded a hostility chip in and aimed it at the boy watching Matoi. But he was interrupted by a large earthquake.

Clouds black as the void were forming above the battlefield, their center being right above where Yruo's body was. Shadowy tendrils came down and started to hover over the cadaver. The corpse of Yruo suddenly breathed in black shadow, and his single eye opened, glowing purple. For no reason at all, the bomb alarm went off in the distance.

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Broken church bells produced an eerie DONG!...DONG!...DONG!...DONG!

A chant of an ancient language was spoken in the wind, a ritual to summon a dark being of incomprehensible power.

All a haunting melody to the resurrection taking place as Yruo rose. Ryuko watched her brother rise from her arms in first joy and love, but it slowly turned to horror. Mage noticed this and realized the blast the girl produced was enough to kill Yruo 3 times over. Also realizing giving a sample of his power to aid Ryuko might have gone wrong. Harmony's energies probably didn't mix well with Mage's, causing unknown side effects.

Yruo took his surroundings and chuckled maniacally, the deep voice he produced echoing in every citizen of Honnou City ears'. This alerted the army of Honnouji and they rushed to battle, lead by the large figure of Ira Gamagoori.

" **Alive at long last!"** He laughed, his tone nothing like Yruo's. He flicked his hand across the horizon destroying the oncoming Honnouji Academy Army. " **Trash. I have no time for you insects. Now tell me, who was it that awakened me?"**

Ryuko gaped at what she felt coming off of Yruo. This sensation felt so unnatural. Almost evil in it presence. She was on the verge of throwing up at how _wrong_ it felt. But one thing she could feel even without her new sense.

He was completely malevolent in his intent to destroy everything except one thing… she realized it was her.

"Yruo, what happened? You're okay? Right? This is all some joke, it has to be. There's no way my brother would be this evil." She choked out in desperation.

Far off Satsuki sneezed.

" **Hmm. The girl that this body was close to. I wonder if you were the one to release me."** A statement. He knew exactly who had released him. And he wanted to try his new form out.

With barely a twitch of his face, a blast of concussive force blew up the surrounding area, killing all within Honnouji Academy, throwing Ryuko away from him.

Quickly regaining her balance, she sprung into action intent on defeating what her brother had become.

The explosion nearly made its way to Satsuki but she jumped out in time for it to pass her by. However, she didn't dodge it completely, as some of the force threw her back into the outskirts of the remaining city. Houka was untouched however, as was Mako, despite being blasted by heavy winds. In fact, a whole ten foot area around the boy in red was completely untouched.

'W-who are you?" Houka nervously whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Just a travelling mage." The boy smirked. Then he vanished in a burst of fire shocking Houka further.

Down by Yruo, Ryuko wasn't having much fun. Despite the increase in power she gained, she was still outclassed by Yruo's new form. Things were getting desperate when she noticed the power leave her, both the ki and the fire disappearing faster than they came. Out of juice, Ryuko reverted back into her normal state, falling back to the ground.

Satsuki climbed out if the wreckage of the house she fell into and turned her head towards the raging battle, a frown being the only thing to let anyone know her thoughts. With her mind working to plan ahead, she transformed into Junketsu and raced of back to where she came.

When she arrived what she saw could barely be called a structure anymore, what with the massive amount of concrete and steel just lying around.

With his power reclaimed, the unknown boy walked into the scene out of nowhere, causing Satsuki to start including this factor into her plans, and what was left of Yruo to raise a single eyebrow in observing this.

" **And who might you be, boy? To be able to bend space to such a degree you must have some decent power."** He said with a slight bit of arrogance, most likely due to him already devastating an army.

"No one in particular really. But I must ask that you don't cause too much destruction, it's a pain to clean up the mess." The boy was speaking in a pleasant tone, trying to get a read on the being's power level. "And besides, you haven't introduced yourself at all."

The entity chuckled, his voice booming as he introduced himself. " **Me, I'm known by many names, Dark Lord, The Eraser, and the End of Everything. But you may call me B.L.A.N.K.E."**

"B.L.A.N.K.E huh? Interesting name. Sounds like an acronym for something though."

" **So you noticed."** Here B.L.A.N.K.E started to give off an aura of power that manifested itself as a dark purple and black glow around his body. " **Let me speak to you then about who I really am."**

Then BLANKE let loose a wave of psychic energy, that carried his Name to all in the world. And in that moment, everyone, from the spiders to Ragyo knew just who they were dealing with here. This was no god, it went beyond that small concept. This thing was bigger than reality itself, and it could, and would destroy them all. And this wave sent them all into unconsciousness. All except one person who just stared at B.L.A.N.K.E with narrowed eyes, for the first time expressing any form of negativity.

" **Oh? You are still standing after my introduction? I think it's time you introduced yourself then."**

The boy sighed, before saying with a firm voice. "I too am known by many names, but I prefer to be called Mage."

" **So it's you! After all this time I get to see the one that started my awakening! The only one that can possibly entertain me! THE DESTROYER OF GODS, MAGE!"** BLANKE grinned widely, finally realizing who this was that was in front of him.

The boy, now Mage, decided then and there that he would not let this be another Zahn, he could do it this time.

" **You do not scare me, Destroyer of Gods… This is my premature state and I rival you, kill me and you will deal with my true power. In this state, you are very lucky I can feel pity, remorse and other weak human emotions. The only one I won't hurt is Matoi. I can't say the same for you…"** B.L.A.N.K.E countered " **Now,"** he lowered his guard. " **Kill me…"**

"No. You're a pain to deal with. You have given me more trouble than you're really worth. And you annoy me more than that pink girl with the other Scissor Blade."

" **Intriguing! Release your anger! Show me who you really are!"**

"Sidious did it better."

" **HAH! Your pathetic fourth wall breaking amuses me!"**

At that moment, B.L.A.N.K.E released a powerful punch into Mage's stomach, ripping through it and busting Mage's left lung in half. Except that Mage only looked a little ticked off at the deadly injury. B.L.A.N.K.E was not phased though, he only proceeded to completely rip Mage into bits, only for a burst of white fire to envelope his vision, Mage gone with its disappearance. Only a redshirt remaining. _This isn't space, that shouldn't happen!_

Satsuki watched in horror as the shirt sunk to the ground. She couldn't watch anymore! "LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, JUNKETSU!" She screamed and flung herself at what seemed to be her youngest sibling. "STOP THIS, YOU IMBECILE!"

She snatched the shirt off the ground and zoomed toward Ryuko, picking her up and speeding off in retreat towards Mako and Houka. When she got to them however she saw only fried corpses but were they truly dead? Sinking to her knees, she heard B.L.A.N.K.E laughing in the distance at her misery. In a brief lapse of control, she felt despair at her powerlessness, but then she steeled her nerves and pushed past it. It didn't matter that he could kill from a distance like this, she still had to accomplish her goal, to kill her mother.

B.L.A.N.K.E suddenly appeared next to her. " **Kill your mother?"** he grabbed her hair. " **And they call me a monster!"** He laughed at her shock of him reading her intentions.

" **No, not intent, your mind!"** he laugh psychotically. He let loose a full laugh this time, shaking Satsuki to the core of her soul.

She trembled at the evil this thing possessed, and felt Junketsu trembling with her. _So even a Kamui as strong as Junketsu fears him. This is wrong!_

" **Say, I have an idea! Why don't the Kiryuin siblings fuse?!"** He laughed again, excited at the prospect of a challenge. This above all was all Satsuki needed to motivate her to take what she had and run, trying to get as far away as possible from the thing that killed one of the Elite Four.

She ran as fast as she could, not looking back.

BLANKE chuckled, deciding not to chase them for what he knew would happen next.

Satsuki landed heavily on her feet, stumbling from the weight of Ryuko's body. She was at the entrance to the below surface laboratory where Iori worked on the more dangerous projects of his. The door was cut into the side of one of the walls surrounding Honnou City, and had lock that could only be opened when a card was swiped, the code was entered, and either Stasuki or Iori's fingerprints were given. Excessive, but necessary.

Satsuki entered the doorway, descending down into the depths below the city, the stairs only illuminated by Junketsu's faint glow. When she got to the bottom of the flight, she set Ryuko down leaning against the wall next to the stairway. She gave a brief inspection to make sure everything was in order. Off to the left of the stairs was a short hallway of stainless steel with several other doors for various uses. To the right was another flight of stairs leading to a cavernous space meant for storage. Directly in front of Satsuki was the main lab. It was occupied by a single long table that took up most of the fifty foot length, and it was covered in notes and Life Fiber samples, as well as dozens of computers.

Satsuki nearly collapsed from exhaustion right there, but the discipline she had built up wouldn't let her do so until she got some answers. She stalked towards the end of the room where she knew her Life Fiber specialist would be. Just as she predicted, the young man was there clad in a lab coat and a respirator for Life Fiber particles in the air. His blond hair was pulled into a ponytail as usual.

"Iori, I want you to analyse the data collected by Inumuta before his death, and get as much as you can from Matoi's kamui. She has been left by the stairs for you to do with as you wish, however, do not kill her." She thought that was enough, Iori knew her well enough to see that it was done the way she wanted it.

He bowed. "Of course Lady Satsuki. But may I ask what the shirt you are carrying is for?"

Satsuki looked down at her right hand and saw that she was indeed carrying the shirt the boy, Mage, was wearing. She didn't know why she had picked it up, but there must be some reason it survived.

"I want you to analyse it as well. It somehow survived the ordeal that killed Matoi's brother." And with that, she left down the hallway with the doors and entered the third on the left, not needing to look at the sign posted. It was a simple bedroom made for practical purposes, not luxury. It had a single bed pushed up against one corner, a nightstand, and a dresser, that was it.

Powering down, she discarded Junketsu, ignoring the hate filled looks it usually gave, and fell into the bed, asleep before fully landing.

When Ryuko woke up she saw that a) she wasn't in her usual bed ("NO. YOU'RE IN MINE!" "SHUT UP YOU MAGGOT!"), b) Senketsu was nowhere to be found, and c) she was in some kind of military bunker. The place looked to be mostly metal, but what kind Ryuko had no idea. But that was unimportant. What was important was finding Senketsu.

Standing up and stretching from the stiffness accompanied from sleeping on stairs, she set off on her quest. A quick glance revealed that there were three ways she could go. One was further into the bunker, which seemed to be a lab, and two hallways right and left. With no knowledge of the layout, she decided to go forward, walking quietly to avoid snooping.

A few moments later, after seeing dozens of Life Fiber experiments, and hundreds of notes, she came across a transparent storage container bigger than she was in height and width, and bolted down with several chains, with a red shirt inside trapped under extremely dense life fiber chains. It wasn't Senketsu, yet it seemed familiar. Ryuko tried to wrack her brain for the reason, then realized the power it gave off was exactly like the one she had used in the fight. The same blazing, destructive force. How was that possible though? Unless it was a kamui? That was impossible however, the only kamui she knew of were Senketsu and Junketsu. But then again, this could be a new one, a prototype maybe? It seemed to be, it only had the upper half of the uniform.

Putting the strange kamui to the side for a moment, she looked around more for Senketsu, not spotting him anywhere. Turning around to look some more she froze in shock when she heard voices approaching ("ISN'T THAT CLICHE?"). Panicking, she dived behind the storage unit when they got close.

"It's rather odd. It doesn't have any Life Fibers that I'm aware of, yet it seems to have more raw power than Junketsu and Senketsu together. It's power exceeds even that of the Grand Couturier." It was the blond teen that was in charge of Satsuki's experiments. And beside him wearing Junketsu was the Lady herself.

Ryuko froze, not wanting to get caught in what was likely a secret area, and have to be interrogated. She quieted her breathing as much as she could, and didn't move a muscle. However, who was this 'Grand Couturier' the mentioned, and how in the name of God was a simple unfinished kamui able to be more powerful than both her's and Satsuki's? And the way the blonde spoke of it, as if he didn't know what it was either. Just what was it? Her train of thought ("More like a scooter really- OW! What was that for?!" "Not everyone is a mega genius. We all look stupid to you." "But it's true though! Ryuko is dumb even by anime standards! She gives freakin' Goku a run for his money!") was interrupted by Satsuki's voice right in front of the storage unit.

"I know you're there Matoi, do stop making a fool of yourself and come out of hiding." She said coldly.

No point in trying to hide now, Ryuko stepped out from behind the storage container. "So Lady Obnoxious, where are we? Wait, before you say anything, tell me WHERE IS SENKETSU?!"

Satsuki regarded Ryuko logically before answering, "He is safe from harm."

Not appeased at all, Ryuko asked again, "WHERE IS MY KAMUI?!"

Satsuki was silent, but before she could answer Iori did it for her, "In testing and analyzation currently. Do not worry, we are not harming it."

A brief glare to convey her annoyance at being interrupted, much less giving away information without her consent, Satsuki decided to move things along.

"Matoi. You are as of now under my protection from that monster. You are expected to comply with orders, otherwise you will not be given your kamui back."

"That still doesn't answer one thing, what is that shirt?" Ryuko pointed toward the container with the red shirt ("kEEP AWAY FROM SPACE MISSIONS."). "It isn't a kamui, at least not one made by you or your dogs, so why did Ponytail say it was more powerful than a kamui? And who the fuck is this 'Grand Couturier'?"

"Watch your language Matoi! ("HELLO CAP!") And to answer your question we don't know what it is. The shirt was on the boy that the monster destroyed, yet somehow survived. As for the Grand Couturier." She narrowed her eyes, "That is not your concern for the moment."

"The hell it isn't! You have kept secrets from me that I should have gotten at the beginning of all of this! And now, when a monster that can kill everyone we know, you still hide things from me?! Screw you Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Her rant over, Ryuko stood there panting, she stared at Satsuki angrily. She was still exhausted from the previous day's, or however long it was, events. Her temper was running thin, her discipline running on a fine edge.

"Are you done Matoi. Because if you are I request that you treat me with proper respect while here. Otherwise you will not have your kamui returned. Is that clear?" Satsuki knew this would rile Matoi up, possibly to the point that she would attack. She would just have to wait.

Ryuko was seething now, her shoulders rising and falling with each heavy breath. The air was getting heated ("OH YEAH IT IS! LETS PARTY!" "No. Just, no. That is too mature for most readers.") with her rage. Iori spotted a conflict approaching and quickly retreated to the lower levels.

Meanwhile with BLANKE, he was sitting on the ground, toying with what was left of Yruo's soul, when he picked up a very powerful rage in the distance. Deciding to take advantage of this for some entertainment, he sent a little bit of a push to the person it was originating from. Only enough to start a brutal fight that he could enjoy.

With Ryuko and Satsuki, however, things weren't looking quite as peachy. Ryuko was giving off an aura of evil that wasn't her's, it was similar to that monster's presence, but smaller. Satsuki was getting worried now, she was not in any shape to fight, especially with important data around.

Ryuko felt a cloud enter her mind, she tried to shake it off only for it to come back with force. _**Use your aggressive feelings, strike her down. Kill her, kill her!**_ ("WHY HELLO SITH LORD, WASN'T EXPECTING YOU HERE AS WELL.")

Trying in vain to hold it off, her will collapsed and she was lost.

She decided to fight Satsuki. She spoke her voice filled with hate. " _You took Senketsu, now I take your life!"_ she growled in a deep threatening tone.

Satsuki drew Bakuzan and readied for a fight, yet not wanting to lose a valuable piece in her set.

"Very well Matoi, I shall grant you this battle."


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **Ryuko v.s. Satsuki**_

Ryuko's eyes began to bleed and her eyes turned completely red. Her skin paled to a ghostly grey and her teeth became carnivorous fangs, shadow began to creep out of her covering the entire floor with darkness.

Her laugh was projected loudly, and as she spoke her voice was like flowing blood, thick, sour, and warm in a foul manner ("THAT'S WHAT SHE S-" *Smack* "Shut up Deadpool you, heathen. There might be kids reading!").

"Your death has arrived" she giggled sickly. What was the outline of her pupils shrunk and a wide jagged smile slowly spread across her pale face and she lept at Satsuki and she immediately clamped down with her fangs on Satsuki's left arm. Satsuki yelped in pain and clutched her arm where she was struck. And Ryuko greedily licked the blood from her teeth. Satsuki's mind lit up with horror. So many disturbing thoughts went through her mind. Ryuko shouldn't be so strong without a kamui. Unless she was given power by that monster.

"If I knew you were this desperate for answers I would have killed you long ago. Now. Stop this foolishness before you destroy something important." Satsuki said, with only the slightest edge to her voice.

"Why Satsuki, I never knew you tasted so good ("OH YEEEEAAAAHHHH! I'M LIKING THIS!" "Deadpool, if you don't shut up I'm gonna rip you a new one. And this time it won't heal." "PARTY POOPER."). Why not let me have a little more? No one will mind, and you won't feel anything after a moment." Ryuko was gone now. A demon taking her place, a hungry demon too. This wasn't good for Satsuki.

Ryuko launched herself forward, the demon intent on getting its fill, Satsuki barely had time to block with her blade before a force equal to that of a truck slammed into her guard. Cringing at the power behind the strike, Satsuki tried to think of a plan to revert Matoi back without someone dying in the process.

Ryuko was far stronger than Satsuki in this form and she didn't even have Senketsu! She was just in her underwear while Satsuki wore a powerful Kamui! It was like Ryuko was a demon now, She only had two options, attempt to kill Ryuko or let Ryuko kill her. She couldn't decide.

The demon cried happily and stared at Satsuki when she leapt forward and swung her bare hands at Satsuki, now long, sharp, obsidian black claws.

Satsuki tried to dodge but Ryuko smacked her into a wall and then Ryuko smashed in Satsuki's stomach with her foot. Satsuki vomited blood violently and Ryuko kept smashing her stomach in. Ryuko dug the heel of her torn sneaker in a little and she leaned in and lifted up Satsuki's lowered chin and laughed at her hysterically ("KINKY STUFF I'M SEEING HERE").

Then something happened that no one expected. The red shirt broke free of its confinement and trapped Ryuko's arms behind her back, then shouted, "discessit! tu habes villam non in Ryuko!"

Latin means: Depart. You have no house in Ryuko.

"HAHAHAHA! This is fun! What a surprise to see the Destroyer as a coat!" Ryuko scratched out laughing. The shirt growled, sounding like a jungle cat in its frustration, before tightening its bonds. This gave Satsuki time to retreat and reassess the situation. The shirt that a god was wearing was now speaking in Latin, and holding back a demon. Satsuki wondered if she had too much sake the night before ("MY FAULT. PARTIED TOO HARD LAST NIGHT.").

Iori listened to the battle above and was hesitant to resort to the only thing that might work. He rushed down the hallway leading to the underground storage, his coat trailing behind him. He rushed down and sprinted to where a black leather jacket sat in a glass chamber. The jacket had dark purple markings on it in the style of lightning on the sides, giving it the appearance of being a live wire. There was a keypad next to it and he typed in the 5 digit code. '33284' or Death was code. The chamber opened and the jacket leapt out, the eyes on the collar opened. The eyes glowed purple, green, and yellow, and it released a bloodcurdling screech then flung itself down the hall as fast as it's arms could carry it. "Shitohakai… " Iori murmured as the artificially created kamui tore up the lab looking for the aura of evil that Ryuko gave off.

Shitohakai burst through the hatch that led to upper levels, spotting the conflict and removing the red shirt, before attacking Ryuko and wrapping itself around her. Sucking the evil energy out of her. Ryuko struggled for several moments, then she froze. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she reverted back to her normal self and passed out, collapsing on the steel floor.

Shitohakai roared and prepared to kill Ryuko. Before it could, Satsuki whistled and the kamui turned to her attention and the aggressiveness left it. It slipped off Ryuko and stood firmly like a soldier awaiting it's next command.

Satsuki sunk to the floor and held her wound tight and she grunted in pain. She whistled dismissively and Shitohakai went limp and became a lifeless jacket again. Satsuki stood up and staggered to the storage unit where Senketsu was held. She took Senketsu out and walked back to where Ryuko collapsed, dropped the kamui on Ryuko then slumped against the wall and entered a deep, sweet sleep. Iori climbed up the ladder and was happy with the success of Shitohakai, but he knew it was dangerous, too dangerous.

As for the red shirt, it had vanished, nowhere to be found.

Ryuko and Satsuki woke up in unison. Ryuko was happy to see Senketsu. She put him on and stood. Satsuki stood as well and started to treat her wound. Ryuko remembered what happened. She didn't like Satsuki but she felt bad. "I-i'm sorry!" she squeaked. Satsuki just nodded.

"You did well." she continued to work.

"Huh?"

Satsuki remained silent as she worked on her sewing

"So, um." Ryuko felt awkward saying this, "Do you know how to fuse?" Satsuki stopped and stared at her, remembering BLANKE's suggestion. "Maybe Iori has some info on it, I could also go through Houka's data server."

"P-please do."

After a few hours, Iori finally found something. He found a documented video of two kids doing an awkward dance that they had to do in unison.

"That's the silliest dance I've ever seen." Commented Satsuki dryly. Iori shrugged "That's all there is." Ryuko laughed at Satsuki immaturely. They began to mimic the awkward dance. "Fuuuuu-" they stopped "-Sion! HAH!" A blinding light flew forward and dust flew everywhere

Suddenly, a harsh beat began to play as church bells and broken electronics sounded. This new fusion smirked examining and stretching her new body. She got ready to leave before Iori stopped her. "Wait!" he stuffed Shitohakai into a duffle bag. "Take Shitohakai to Yruo when he is revived, I have a feeling he's still alive." The fusion stared at him, surprised but just nodded. She took the bag that shook around as Shitohakai roared and scrathed at the bag planning it's escape and took off at blinding speed.

When she landed a large cloud of dust flew everywhere, as the dust cleared, never had B.L.A.N.K.E felt such apprehension, it bordered on worry. Harsh dubstep broke out as the fusion of Satsuki and Ryuko came into view(1). " _What do you call a Satsuki and a Ryuko fusion… ?"_ The individual voices of Satsuki and Ryuko spoke at once from the same throat. "Satsukyo sounds alright" She smiled looking up evilly, and flung forward punching B.L.A.N.K.E in the jaw sending him through a wall.

" **YOU BIPOLAR, FUNNY LOOKING, BIKINI WEARING PIECE OF COW CRAP!"** he roared

"Excuse me? What was that you microcephalic addlepate? If I'm not mistaken, you're a deity of destruction, so why don't you CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE!"

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he produced so angry he couldn't speak properly. He threw himself at Satsuyko only to be greeted by her blade. He laughed brokenly.

"What's so funny?

B.L.A.N.K.E looked at Satsuyko with a crazed look on his face. " **You've only brought the worse to yourself! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"** Satsuyko then began to cut up B.L.A.N.K.E as Mage slowly reformed, standing up, and stared in horror as this…. she-devil gave into her anger. Becoming a destroyer in her own right, and falling ever further.

1 (Dubstep link for electronic readers:  watch?v=nWkSdwxEb6c)


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

 _ **Reckoning**_

What followed next made the bombs dropped on Japan in 1945 look like a popgun. Unadulterated fear and agony dropped over the crater that was Hounnou City as tortured screams and cries of the living and dead echoed around and around endlessly. Suddenly.

" _ **MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH,**_

 _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

rang through the ears of anyone who was still alive. Dust settled and there stood a small figure.

Mage saw this from his confinement as a shirt and thought this person couldn't be anything human. B.L.A.N.K.E came into view. His black, uncombed, shaggy black hair alone was enough to break a mortal's will and hope.

He stood at 5 foot 5 inches tall, and his skin was a dark grey, his eyes were pure red and his stained, jagged, jaw grinded loudly as he chewed on a human skull. His cheeks were stained with tears of blood, and his gray hoodie and baggy gray pants were ripped and torn. He crushed the skull with his scarred jaw. He stepped forward and the sky quaked violently as his bare, bony feet took steps. Satsuyko however foolishly ignored the warnings her fused instincts sent her brain. She charged this new being and he crushed her. Literally!

This new B.L.A.N.K.E immediately took down Satsuyko like a taser to a moth, brutally and efficiently. He then dropped her onto her face her butt up in the air and he stomped on her making her broken body go limp and Junsenketsu reverted to his normal state. B.L.A.N.K.E rested his foot on her back and and rested his opposite arm on his knee and he smiled at his achievement.

" _ **CITIZENS OF HONNOU CITY, excuse me….CRATER! THIS WAS YOUR LAST HOPE, SATSUKYO KIRYATOI!"**_

And at that moment the fusion wore off, separating the two females. " _ **Excuse me again... RYUKO MATOI AND SATSUKI KIRYUIN! Give me one good reason not to kill you all!"**_

A Loud, brutal dubstep boomed as strange figure appeared, it was…. no… it wasn't possible, his key was destroyed. Jayden stood by the side of Barik the Dusic as the dubstep boomed from Barik's headphones.

If B.L.A.N.K.E was surprised he didn't show it. " _ **Barik?! Thank goodness, I was worried no one would try to stop me. Impressive, you traveled to the normal world without your key..."**_

" _Intriguing my friend, but I shall destroy you with the medley of death..."_ At this there was complete silence from everything. Then, a gong sounded. A song started to play, except…

There was no sound. Sound and feeling without anything to make it, and yet it wasn't there at all. The tone was of a eerie piano at a funeral, and the melody carried the story of a person, destined to die, eventually leading to his funeral in which no one was there. But, it carried hope, that one day the strength of the people, on this good earth, would stand, and fight against the darkness. And slowly, for the first time in his existence, B.L.A.N.K.E felt pain.

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAH! AAAARRGGHH. HRAAAAAAH. NO! NO YOU DON"T!"**_ B.L.A.N.K.E screamed, then stopped. " _ **Did you really think something like that was going to erase me? The all powerful eraser of Harmony? You amuse me boy."**_ He flicked his wrist and Barik flew into Satsuki and Ryuko and laid there in the pile, knowing better to stay. He then stomped on Barik and put pressure on his back, trying to make him scream in pain for making him feel pain too.

Jayden flung himself forward bursting into flames and actually knocked some sense into the evil being in front of him, but it was stopped short by a single blow to his face and dumped into the pile and stomped on his back as Barik phased back into his own world

" **For all your power you are still a small child in a larger world than yourself. So weak, so fragile. Your screams are amusing. DO IT!"** B.L.A.N.K.E grinned, putting more pressure on his back and greedily tortured him. However, no sound came out, no matter how much force he put into it. " **WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM?! BEG FOR MY MERCY?! GO ON! DO IT!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jayden finally screamed agonizingly, and the cold unfeeling monster laughed.

Jayden was in serious pain now, but something stopped B.L.A.N.K.E, there was a flash, and time stopped moving. The clouds overhead broke as a Light from Above came and descended to the earth. And all the damage that had been caused by B.L.A.N.K.E was slowly starting to repair itself. The grounds became level, the town restored to normal, and everyone who had died in this fight was brought back.

"Enough, do not harm the kid, …" Harmony spoke calmly as he descended from the sky. Joyful foreign singing(1) could be heard in the distance, it sounded holy, ethereal. Harmony smiled. "Greetings, brother!"

Suddenly there was shouting.

"Yruo?!" Ryuko cried.

"Ira?!" Satsuki questioned, not believing her eyes.

Jayden was silent in surprise

"No," Harmony responded. "But close… I appear as your loved ones, I apologize to deceive you but I can't show my true self to mortal eyes."

Ryuko hugged the God. "Harmony." She spoke warmly as her wounds healed and her powers returned and strengthened.

"Yes," Harmony spoke in Yruo's voice. "He says, 'Hello, I miss you, big sis!'"

Then Satsuki hugged him, then Mako, then another person, then another. Pretty soon everyone had their arms wrapped around the God of Love, Peace, Family and Creation. He smiled at Jayden as he was dumbfound.

"Now, to protect my creations" He walked up to BLANKE calmly and prepared to fight.

With Satsuki, she was tracking down the shirt that had run away from her earlier. She eventually found it in the lab, gazing at the notes that were on Life Fibers. It was muttering to itself, constantly tossing aside papers as if they weren't what it seemed to be looking for. Satsuki elected to communicate with it.

"You're surprisingly intelligent for a kamui. Did my mother make you perhaps? Or maybe it was Nui Harme?" She observed it as it turned to face her despite not having eyes like that of most kamui she had known. Then again, kamui also didn't have ears so their anatomy made little biological sense.

"I'm not a kamui. Now leave, I need to find something here." It was the voice of the wizard that spoke. Another mystery to add to the pile. Satsuki quickly came to the conclusion that the wizard had been changed into a kamui from whatever the monster did to him. If that was the case then she could use that to her advantage.

"If you're looking for information to change back into an anthropomorphic form you won't find it here. We have no information on magic." She needed to do this right. If she succeeded she would gain more power than she knew existed.

The former wizard briefly glanced at her, "I know full well your ignorance of the magical world. But that is not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for information on the new kamui: Shitohakai. It' dangerous, too dangerous for a mortal to wear. If that is all then please leave unless you plan on helping me." It was annoyed now. It seemed to get worked up easily at the right comments. Satsuki could barely contain her smirk, she could do this!

"If you're searching for that, then I'm afraid that I have to disappoint. There are no written records of the kamui. However, all the information you need has been kept to a computer. If you need information I would gladly give it in exchange for a favor."

If Mage could narrow his eyes, he would. He knew exactly what Satsuki was trying to do, and quite frankly he couldn't give two rats' tails about it. But he needed that information, and in his current form technology wouldn't react well to him. "If you're looking for lessons I don't teach anymore. So sorry."

"Oh not that, I wouldn't want to waste your time. But rather, you could let me wear you as a kamui, giving me power, and in return, I'll do everything in my power to help you get back to normal and give you all the information you need."

Silence as the wizard turned shirt contemplated the offer. "Very well, I'll accept as long as you keep your word. For if you don't…" He left it open ended, no need to complete what was obviously a threat.

Ryuko woke up in her bunny pajamas, in her bed and saw Mako sleeping on her bed as well, Jayden fast asleep leaning on the side of the wall sitting down. Everything was the same, except… Ryuko cried, remembering her brother's death. She flopped back onto her bed trying remembering the good times.

1 Link to song:  watch?v=UWFT9d32BLA or The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack - The Burning Bush (Hans Zimmer)


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

 _ **Sibling Love**_

It was Yruo's first day at Honnouji Academy. He flew carrying his sister on his back and he smiled. "Sis, Senketsu was right. Lay off the burgers." Ryuko tried to be mad but Yruo was just too happy for her to be mad she just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Be careful what you say to a woman, little bro."

He just chuckled and flew towards the academy doors, awaiting a year of homework and tests. He smiled at the idea, but little did he know what Lady Satsuki had awaiting him. Yruo dropped to the ground and Ryuko jumped off his back. She smiled at him and the walked through the entrance into Honnouji Academy. They walked along the concrete courtyard to the the actual school itself. They walked inside, down the hall, up 2 sets of stairs down another hall and into their classroom to and sat down and listened to Mr. Mikisugi lecture about World War II. When the bell rang for lunch, Ryuko sat with Mako and Yruo sat in a tree, eating his lunch and Ira Gamagoori came by and slapped his sandwich out of his hands. "So, you Matoi's brother?" He asked, jerking his thumb back towards Ryuko.

Yruo jumped from the tree and Gamagoori bent down to get in his face. "Got a problem with that?" Yruo asked calmly with a patient look on his face. Gamagoori barely had time to nod before he got his rear handed to him by Yruo throwing him into the tree.

Ryuko laughed. "Gamagoori, I've never seen someone drop you so fast!" She cackled loudly and wiped a tear out of her eye. The rest of the Elite Four had to drag Ira away because he was such a heavy and large man. Yruo smiled and put his hands in his pockets as Uzu Sanageyama came up to face him.

"Alright, jerk off (HAHAHA. Weird look. 'Deadpool! Signing off!')!" Uzu yelled and pulled out his shinai, "Let me show you why you don't mess with the Elite Four!"

Yruo looked at Uzu and took his hands out of his pockets. "Blindness v.s. Lack of depth perception, my kind of fight. I'll make it as fair as possible" He closed his eye. "There, let's begin!"

Uzu and Yruo flew at each other. Uzu swung his shinai hard and tried his best to intimidate Yruo, but Yruo used that against him, blocking and dodging allowing Uzu to wear himself out. They clashed and broke and clashed again and broke again.

"How are you doing this?!" Uzu screamed. "Your blinded right now!"

"I can sense your ki, I can see better than you ever could!" Yruo yelled back. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!

Uzu took this by surprise, he dropped to the ground defeated as Houka and Nonon carried him away. Yruo smiled and walked over and sat next to his sister. His stomach growled loudly and Ryuko laughed and handed him a large turkey leg and Yruo smiled and ate appreciatively. They returned to class laughing and joking.

Ryuko sighed and giggled occasionally. She really did love her brother… She sat upset and got dressed and started to walk to Honnouji Academy, hoping to find her beloved brother there. She walked along the courtyard and saw Satsuki and for some reason she was wearing the shirt Mage wore. Ryuko then grew angry at the sight of her. She grew more and more furious, remembering all that Satsuki did, and she pulled out her scissor blade to swing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" she screamed as she flung forward, transforming in a flash of red light. Satsuki stared condescendingly and blocked. "I apologize, Matoi. I was a fool, but that is no reason to strike at me." she stated blankly.

"YOU APOLOGIZE?!" Ryuko screamed

"What do you want me to do Ryuko? I cannot bring the dead back to life. Any more than I could have defeated the monster." Satsuki related her weakness.

Ryuko was about to strike her again when something stopped her, "You, called me by my name." It was a huge shock, Ryuko didn't think Satsuki capable of that kind of respect.

"Haven't I always, Ryuko?"

"No. You've always called me Matoi, what has gotten into you that would cause this?" Ryuko was baffled. Never would she have thought Satsuki would respect her.

"You don't observe much do you? My little sister should not be this foolish." ("I do LOVE FAMILY DRAMA'S. DON'T YOU AUTHORS?" "Go away, Deadpool." "AWW, YOU'RE NO FUN. OH, BY THE WAY, TELL TITANIA I SAID 'HELLO'." "Mab's gonna kill you." "WoopWoopWoopWoop!")

Silence was the only sound remaining after this.

"What?"

"You heard me Ryuko, or have you become deaf as well as slow?"

"SISTER?!"

Satsuki sighed as she stepped back. "Yes"

Ryuko narrowed her eyes, "Then he was your brother too."

A quiver, a small tremble that wouldn't be noticed unless you were looking for it. "Yes, he was as well, mine. And the responsibility as eldest falls to me."

Satsuki felt it right before it actually hit, her body crashing into the ground from Ryuko's punch. Ryuko stood with barely controlled rage at what Satsuki had done, her power leaking into the air around them in flashes of fire and red light.

Suddenly, they both became dizzy and reality seemed to shifted and glitch. Suddenly, the two primordial beings appeared into their new reality, exchanging blows that shook much more than the Earth. Satsuki watched in awe as Ryuko's anger built. She liked Harmony she didn't want to just watch. She knew it was dangerous though. But then they began to speak and Satsuki started to rethink joining the fight.

" _ **So little brother, you're much weaker than I thought."**_ BLANKE's voice a dark void that seemed to penetrate (*RAISES EYEBROWS*) her soul and suck (*NODS HEAD*) all the spirit she had within out of her being. It took who she was and consumed it, corrupting it.

"Even if so, I can admit my faults, unlike you. And I can atone for what I have done wrong." Harmony's voice, in contrast, was fueling her spirit. Every positive emotion she had ever felt came rushing into her ("OH, YEAH IT DOES!" "DEADPOOL!") and strengthening her mind, body and soul.

B.L.A.N.K.E grew tired of this fruitless fight, it was time for him to finish it. He kicked his brother in the jaw with his right leg, and began his signature crushing technique in an attempt to kill and absorb his brother's power for the simple fruit of the accomplishment. Even, though he was God, Harmony allowed himself to die for he had a plan and it was a great plan. He screamed, fueling both his brother's power and Ryuko's rage.

As the God died, Ryuko changed. Satsuki took note of it, not understanding what was happening. Ryuko seemed to light on fire, but on the fire was a solid (Snake!) orange as it burned at her flesh and her anger was barely containable. Then the fire turned blue and she wept bitter tears,

It turned red, and she became compassionate, and caring,

Black, and she became hateful, full of scorn,

Grey, and she became calm and collected, she understood all at once,

Silver, resulted in vengeance, driven to kill her enemies,

Purple, and she mourned, she felt lost and alone,

Cyan, and her resolve hardened, she would not be swayed,

Green, her deceit killed all that it touched, lying and backstabbing,

Yellow, her honor was strengthened, she would fight to the death,

White, the color of bone, of nothingness, and the power to bestow holy death upon her foes was granted.

Soon all of the different fires burnt at once. Ryuko screamed in pain and begged for hell to just take her. Harmony smiled painfully and faded into nothingness. Ryuko's flesh began to rip and burn and disergrante. Her eyes rolled back into her head as veins popped all over her body ("Ha! You said 'Veins'") Her blood itself became colored like a rainbow ("GAY!"), her skin turned a deep tan ("OOH LA LA.") and Senketsu transformed. He turned a flashing pattern of white and grey ("IS More skin showing?!" "N-no! Do you really think we would do that here?" "YES! AND EPILEPSY WARNING!") and started to morph. His now two eyes flashed different colors and grew in size to an even larger size than her Super form. Her puny breastplate extended and a covered her-ahem-rack. The back and breastplate morphed together, conforming to her shape, and robotic spine grew down her back and along her arms and legs. Her skirt grew into a knee length open hipped armored skirt. The high heel boots morphed into thick, heavy armored battle boots. Her hair stood on end but still kept similar shape. The color her hair inverted, it became red with black highlights. Her red hair began to shift colors slowly and she screamed. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She screamed in burning pain. Unstable, colorful sparks of energy flew from her body destroying anything it made contact with. B.L.A.N.K.E cackled loudly as he watched Ryuko wither. Suddenly, Ryuko's eyes rolled back into place and her irises were glowing red, now yellow, now orange, now green. The color constantly changed, creating an illusion of white shining eyes. The unstable burning fire faded to a passive colorful glow. Ryuko's expression was vengeful. A force of vengeful nature swung her Scissor Blade, now millions of interwoven different colors, in the air and the damage happened so fast, it looked as if Ryuko hadn't moved from her spot ten feet away. Out of nowhere B.L.A.N.K.E was sprawled along the ground as Ryuko began to beat on him over and over and over, biting into him with a hunger for blood ("AND MY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"). She wasn't fully a new God because she grew angry, all she wanted was to destroy.. To truly harness the power of Harmony, one must be wise and creative, wanting to build instead of destroy. That is what Harmony is.

She beat B.L.A.N.K.E to within an inch of his life before she had enough. He suddenly pressed on his temples and screamed. The Harmonized Ryuko stopped. "Huh?" she questioned unwittingly. B.L.A.N.K.E screamed in what seemed to be panic, Ryuko laughed believing he had finally come to fear her. B.L.A.N.K.E then spat, and out of his mouth came Yruo, he landed on the ground unconscious.

The shirt around Satsuki tightened.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **The Death of Eternal Destruction?**_

Ryuko stared at the unconscious Yruo in fear, then awe, then she wept uncontrollably. B.L.A.N.K.E took it as an advantage as the now completely pure evil being grabbed Ryuko and drained out her power, taking what Harmony had given as well. Ryuko screamed as she was stripped of her godly power, the process being agonizing.

After he was done, she was dropped to the ground, and crawled slowly toward Yruo and buried her face in his chest and wrapped his limp arm around and she sobbed in bitter tears in fear of this Ultimate being towering over her. B.L.A.N.K.E, Lord of All, stood over them with a cocked head and a grin on his face, his entire body glowing with an iridescent shadow.

" _ **You're**_ _**so**_ _**pitiful**_ _ **!**_ _ **HA**_ _ **HA**_ _ **HA**_ _ **HA**_ _ **!"**_ he lifted his glowing foot and felt a blade break over his neck and behind him Satsuki breathed heavily as she held her broken blade, and out of nowhere, having just entered the fight, Jayden delivered his most powerful strike.

"MIXED DRAGON SUPER FIST!" Right into B.L.A.N.K.E's face, releasing an explosion of all of the elements. Nothing, well, not quite nothing. Jayden's hand was barely even a hand anymore, more like a mass of flesh and bone.

Then BLANKE started shaking. His piercing laugh made the ears of all the mortals bleed violently. He bit Jayden's hand and flung him away with his jagged teeth. Jayden screamed in pain as he held his bloody and broken fist.

Yruo awoke to the sound he despised the most, Ryuko's crying. He sat up and held his sister and he looked over at B.L.A.N.K.E and watched him in cold fury. He stood, ruffled his sister's hair and smiled at her. " _You did good._ " he turned towards B.L.A.N.K.E and frowned.

At that moment, Shitohakai broke out of the bag and looked around and stared at Yruo and for once, the kamui wasn't completely mad. It had one clear thought. He pulled himself up to Yruo and hissed, "Mine…" It spoke as if it was its first time speaking. The kamui slipped itself on Yruo, giving him power seamlessly. But it was a power that got off on evil, rage, destructive force. Yruo wanted to hate it, but he smiled embracing the evil that was this kamui. Yruo took off at a blinding speed towards BLANKE.

However, one more thing happened at that moment. The shirt Satsuki wore began to squirm, before jumping off of her and bursting into bright white flames. The shirt was gone. In its place stood Mage, and he had a spell for this battle. He chanted under his breath and his eyes shined with the light of God for a brief moment. Then he said with a smirk, "Whoever had the bright idea of turning me into a piece of f #king clothing is going to get their rear handed to them on a silver platter. I'm speaking literally here."

"Don't do it!" Jayden screamed desperately, no one really knowing if he was referring to Mage or Yruo.

Yruo let out a roar of death and his eyes turned blue, his facial features hardened with sharp intensity, and his hair grew down to his back and turned gold. The Legendary Super Saiyan Three flew full force towards B.L.A.N.K.E.

"YOU DESTROY A CITY!" A Punch.

"YOU KILL MILLIONS OF INNOCENTS!" A Kick.

"YOU DESTROYED HARMONY!" A hit to the ribs.

"AND YOU HARMED MY FRIENDS!" he screamed and delivered a full force punch to B.L.A.N.K.E's face, Shitohakai feeding off of the rage and fueling Yruo to further his rampage.

B.L.A.N.K.E however was not so easily defeated, he caught the hit and threw Yruo over his shoulder to a wall where he crashed through, completely wrecking it.

Climbing out Yruo clenched his fists, the cracking resounding throughout the former courtyard of the academy.

"BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" His hand became encased in Mage's fire of Understanding, the white and rainbow glow of Harmony, a dark purple glow from the kamui, and the golden electricity of the Saiyans.

"FOR MAKING RYUKO CRYYYY!" And with that he let loose all he had in him, delivering the combined energies of all who had given their strength and the eternal Dragon Shenron shot through B.L.A.N.K.E, wrapped around him and came down on top of him all in one final punch.

When it happened, Ryuko, Satsuki, Mage ("He's back!")and Jayden were there with him. He watched as Yruo, Satsuki, Ryuko, Mage and Jayden's physical forms phased inside each other. You couldn't see where one ended and the others began, they were one force, one body, and of one mind, they were in harmony.

"Creatio per deperditionem . Siones mirabiles incidetis . Vos tantae sterilitatis ut oblivioni tempore. Perditio tua!" They were one, the force of all of them too much for B.L.A.N.K.E. as he was wiped from memory, but it didn't work.

(Latin means: Creation through destruction. You shall fall. You will be forgotten in time. You are destroyed.)

" _ **You**_ _**can't**_ _ **destroy**_ _ **an**_ _**indestructible**_ _**force**_ _ **!"**_ he laughed psychotically!

Yruo realized what he had to do, so he returned to his normal state and walked up to B.L.A.N.K.E., staring him directly in the eye. The Lord of All immediately realized his plan and staggered back in fear. " _ **Don't**_ _**do**_ _**it**_ _ **,**_ _ **YOU'LL**_ _**KILL**_ _**US**_ _**ALL**_ _ **!**_ "

"No, only you."

Yruo made contact with his counterpart and they merged again.

" _ **NOOOOOO!**_ " B.L.A.N.K.E screamed. His body seemed stable for a moment, then it shined brightly and a deathly scream shot from his lips, and at the same time, Ryuko screamed her brother's name at a level of sorrow that was almost made Mage cry. B.L.A.N.K.E screamed many things in his own language really shouldn't be translated as he died. He became transparent and as little bits of flesh disintegrated off his skin they became colorful light. He screamed and cursed.

B.L.A.N.K.E grabbed Mage desperately to take him out with him. Mage had other plans though.

Using Understanding, he gave BLANKE the full force of his power. And as he died, B.L.A.N.K.E Understood. He felt the sorrow, anger, fear, and pain of the ones he killed. Satsuki impaled at B.L.A.N.K.E. with her broken katana. "Not so indestructible now, are you?" Right as she said that an explosion went off with the power of the Big Bang, forcing everything to be demolished.

There was nothing.

Nothing.

Empty space.

Space.

"OOPS, SORRY ABOUT THAT."

Suddenly, there was a flash of Light.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

 _ **R.I.P**_

Everything reverted back to normal. Ryuko stared at the crater where 3 bodies laid, unconscious. Ryuko moved her eyes across slowly, scared to see BLANKE. But she saw Yruo, Mage and….some girl she didn't recognize. BLANKE's presence was gone. Completely, she smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks as she stumbled down the crater to hug Yruo, who woke up when he felt his sister choking him in her embrace.

Yruo smiled as the sun shined brightly. Mage sat up and scratched his head and laughed to himself quietly as Ryuko smothered Yruo. But the third person sat up. It was a woman with black hair.

The woman stood up and studied the three. She saw a girl with black hair and red highlight smothering a boy of the same hair, she assumed they were siblings based on facial structure and body build. She looked at the boy that stood before her, she was only five inches or so taller than him, which came as a surprise, most men were taller than her or at least her height by the time they were seventeen. He wore khaki pants, a dark blue T-shirt, grey shoes, and a crimson collared shirt. From the way he was standing, she could tell he was an experienced combatant, not tensed up, but ready on a hair trigger. His expression was cautious, hard, and slightly irritated. He was analyzing her as well. She frowned and wondered if she should talk, then decided that she wouldn't get answers any other way. She felt warm from the sun shining on her nude body ("OOOH YEAH!" *she punches him in the face*) which didn't bother her, it was just skin. But there was another source of heat radiating from the boy in red, a blaze that promised destruction. She leapt back, defensive seeing that there was a fire on the surface of the boy's skin.

"What is that?!" She spoke for the first time. "Why are you on fire?!"

Mage said nothing, still scrutinizing the woman. There was something off about her, similar to how Zahn and Yruo first felt. Ugh, why is it always him that has to deal with this stuff? First it's a monkey, then it's Life Fibers, then Saiyans, what's next a talking hippo?

"Er, hello? Do you speak this language? If not then I'm screwed." Jolted out of his staring, he thought it best to err on the side of caution and answer like a Fae.

"I do speak the common tongue, yes. How did you get here? And yes, you still might be 'screwed'." He was not concerned with her name. As a dragon, he could look at a person and See their Name. And this person was no different. She was taller than him by a significant amount, her black curly (it was more spiky really) hair reaching her lower back, her features, while soft, also held a hard edge to them. Her body was far above average in appearance, which would have the majority of men drooling. The fact that she was naked didn't help anything, her light tan skin rather stark against the burnt stone.

She stared at him. "No clue…W-what's your name, Fire-man?"

Mage raised an eyebrow at that. _Reminds me of Dresden. Oh crap!_ "I'm known by many names; The Destroyer, The Guardian, Manslayer, God Slayer, Thunder Lion, the Chocolate Axe, but you may call me Adam."

"I don't wish to share my really name, but call me Caesar." She wasn't relaxed yet, the boy, if it was a boy, was still a threat as far as she was concerned. Humans shouldn't be able to use magic the way 'Adam' demonstrated. When using magic one had to remember that even though they could summon the elements, once they were there, they acted like they would normally. The fire should be burning the boy, yet it was doing nothing to his skin or his clothes. A young boy shouldn't have that kind of control over one of the most out of control elements!

"You don't need to give me any name, Katrina."

In a panic she grabbed ("HIS-" "IF YOU CONTINUE I'LL FREAKIN CASTRATE YOU FOR ETERNITY!) his shirt and yelled. "DON'T YOU USE THAT NAME!"

Interesting, sensitive past maybe? Not important, the others had caught notice by now, with Satsuki brandishing the Scissor Blade. Yruo was being held up by Ryuko, who looked like she was struggling to carry him. "Too late, they already heard me. So why don't you put me down so we can talk this over, hm?"

Clenching his shirt tighter and grinding her teeth, Katrina wasn't sure how to respond to this, _thing_ , that knew who she was. "You..." she punched him in the stomach. Mage was actually thrown back from the punch, flying back aways before landing on his feet smoothly with an irritated look. Looks like someone else isn't quite human either.

Caesar examined the others and noticed that none were staring at her figure. Good, that'll keep them alive. They all saw her as a threat, and one was ready for battle. She didn't have to make it obvious though, Caesar could have seen it without the odd sword being waved around. She frowned trying to figure out their weaknesses. The two siblings' bond was one, and the obvious pride of the other girl. Adam however, seemed odd. He was full of weaknesses in his stance and posture, which was weird for someone so obviously experienced in fighting. And he seemed far too relaxed than a human should be, not paying any large amount of attention to her at all. She was tempted to go to him and poke at his ribs just to see if he was watching. This was not good.

"So, if you would like, we can go to Lady Satsuki's place to get cleaned up and food. Anyone disagree?"

Satsuki nodded, albeit uncomfortable with the idea of people in her personal living quarters, surprising Ryuko for a moment.

"Really Satsuki you would do that? Who are you and what have you done with Satsuki?!" Ryuko yelled.

"You're Satsuki?" Caesar asked and then stared at the girl that had just yelled. Then she spoke in a voice dripping with authority, "Shut it girl! You should be appreciative!" Caesar smacked the girl in the back of the head. Yruo just about attacked her though a) he's hurt b) she seems very strong c) she was drop dead gorgeous and d) sleeeeeeeeeeeeep sounded good.

"Why? What has she done for me?" Ryuko was staring at the woman now. At about twenty-sixish she was older than Ryuko, and had more physical mass as well. Not in fat, but in muscle. Caesar looked as if she took on gorillas for a living, holy cow she had muscle! And then there was the fact that she was more well endowed than Ryuko, and Satsuki for that matter. The look she gave Ryuko gave no room for argument, she would get her way whether Ryuko liked it or not. She was also very beautiful, she made Ryuko a tad envious actually.

And the woman absolutely terrified Ryuko. The presence of power she gave off was astounding, despite being, well, naked. Ryuko had no doubt that she was dangerous. The woman seemed to glow almost.

"We'll have time for introductions later, but for now there are injuries to take care of. So Satsuki, if you would lead the way." Mage also spoke in a tone that left no one doubting his command. This was not going to be good for anyone.

Satsuki turned around and lead them to the remains of the academy doors, up several flights of stairs, and up an elevator to her personal room. Caesar examined everything with some slight admiration at the decor, and at that point had just about figured out everyone's weakness. The girl, Ryuko is too impatient, the brother pushes himself too much. Satsuki was too prideful. But she still couldn't identify Adam's. She smiled to herself and followed Satsuki.

* * *

Far away from where the previous battle took place, far away from the very realm even, a giant stood contemplating his next course of action.

"I could say hello. Or I could just kill them all. Maybe a long epic battle to get the drama flowing? No, that doesn't wo- Oh, what's this? He has decided to fight once more? This is interesting. I think I'll go pay The Destroyer of Gods a visit and see if my brother is still alive" Here he started to laugh, a great rumble that shook the hearts of everyone in that galaxy, turning into a great bellow that made its way to the ears of Mage, who looked up at the stars and scowled slightly.

The hulking creature calmed down and climbed into his miniscule space pod and took off flying away from the charred and broken remains of a once thriving civilization, the screams that perversed the terrain nothing but ghosts now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

 _ **This Is Far From The End**_

Once they had all, aside from Mage, cleaned up and gotten their injuries treated, they sat down around the low table in the main room, right next to ceiling to floor and wall to wall window. Satsuki had prepared some tea for everyone, an act that wasn't as shocking as it should have been, yet no one was drinking anything. Satsuki sat in her chair as she usually did, Yruo sleeping on a couch that was brought in from the other room was on her left, while Ryuko was sitting on the arm of that couch. Caesar was leaning against the wall directly across from Satsuki, and Mage was standing with his hands behind his back, feet spread shoulder width, staring off into the night.

Ryuko broke the silence first, hands clasped in front of her fingers interlaced. "So, what do we do now?"

"For now, we talk about what happened, try to get some answers." Satsuki said, staring directly at Mage, who was still not looking at her.

"I second that. I for one, would like to know who on earth Adam is. We need to know what is happening and if we're all going to hell." Caesar glared at 'Adam' as well.

"Sshh, Yruo has just gotten to sleep." Ryuko looked down at the sleeping teen, still feeling the joy of just having found out that she had a younger sibling (Satsuki didn't count.).

"The woman's right, we need answers. And the only one who seems to know anything is the wizard." Finally this got a response from Mage, who simply sighed.

"You are not going to hell. The fate that awaits you is far far worse." He turned to the others and looked each of them as if they were already dead. Which to him, they were.

"What could be worse than what we just went through? What else could be called Hell?!" It wasn't Ryuko or Caesar that was yelling, but Satsuki. "Who are you? What do you know? If you could have prevented us from going through our experience, why didn't you?"

Mage sighed again, then answered, "There was something I could have done, but doing so would have killed everyone. As for what I know, that is many things. But as for who I am, I am more than a wizard. I am a Destroyer. Anything and everything can be erased from existence, even the all powerful."

"Then why didn't you stop BLANKE before he was awakened?" It was Yruo, who had woken up from Satsuki's shouting. He leaned on his right elbow, wincing as he did so. "You have more power than any one of us can even comprehend, much less wield. So why?"

Mage stared at Yruo directly, avoiding his eye for some odd reason. He looked like he didn't want to answer anything like that.

"It's not that I wouldn't, but that I couldn't."

Caesar spoke up, "What kind of excuse is that? You are a killer-"

"Destroyer."

"Killer, of gods. You can potentially do anything you want, so you have no excuse for your actions. Don't justify not protecting those who need it, especially when you can help them." Silence again. No one wanted to disagree, no one wanted to agree either. Mage kept shifting expressions, as if he couldn't decide on what to say.

"I'm sorry, but I literally cannot say why. It is a secret greater than you are. But that's not important right now. What is important is the terror that is approaching."

"What?"

"Not again!"

"Who is it this time?"

"A horrific abomination. Yes again. And a monster named Rix." He answered all their questions at once.

Caesar became scared. "No! Not him!"

Ryuko stared at Caesar in surprise to see the strong female scared. "Who the hell, is Rix?!" she said a little uneasy.

Mage sighed. "He is the twisted brother of the first reincarnation, Zahn."

Yruo sat up with difficulty. "I think I remember him, I'm not even sure if Super Saiyan 3 is enough for him as it is, and i can barely even keep the form."

Everyone was silent from this. All of them except Caesar has tasted the power of Super Saiyan three but yet Caesar just knew what it was like, just from the name.

"There's only one solution," Yruo spoke. "We must train, We start right now!"

Caesar heard this and began to take on the role she was born to take on. She walked into the center of the room and began to take the position of leader. "We all have room to improve, We ALL need to train, even the citizens must be prepared to fight. We all have our weaknesses. YRUO!" She shouted and Yruo jumped scared to death. "You're too care free! You push yourself too much! Fight not for your family, your friends or your planet! Fight to better yourself!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am! I mean Sir! I mean ma'am!"

"Satsuki!"

"Eep!"

"Swallow your damn pride and stop walking around with a chip in your shoulder!"

"N-Note taken ma'am!"

"Ryuko!"

"M-ma'am?"

"You're too impatient, loosen up and stop being so quick to anger!"

"WHAT?!"

"See what I mean"

"..."

"And I….am too self absorbed, I need to put others before myself."

The group all rushed there separate ways to train physically, mentally, and emotionally for the worst. Mage looked at each of them left to rest and train, hoping against his better judgement that they would make it out of this alive. There was no hope of them winning, the only way to beat Rix was to do something he had not done since his creation. Something dangerous and likely to kill everyone on this plane of reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **The Second Destroyer**

He flew towards the planet that was light years away, not at all caring about the fact that the speed and the energy being emitted from him was destroying nearby galaxies. He was searching for a break in reality, a dimensional rift. It might take months, but knowing The Destroyer, he would have stayed by to protect them from Rix's search. The fool, the only one that stood a chance was long gone, and now there is only Mage.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others. Satsuki had decided to train with Caesar, she didn't say why, but it's likely because she wasn't like Ryuko, and actually knew when someone gave good advice.

"Had enough yet? Or do you want to keep going?" They were in the partially restored courtyard of Honnouji Academy. Caesar stood like a general in front of an army, wearing black pants and a blue T-shirt. Satsuki however was bent over on her knees panting in (*RAISES EYEBROW*) exhaustion from the drills Caesar had made her go through. How did she make so easy? She wasn't even wearing a kamui for f**k's sake! The recent rise in people that didn't wear kamui and were still stronger than Satsuki made her question just how powerful she and everyone else in Life Fibers were. If there was a power even greater than Life Fibers, then Satsuki wanted to wield it herself.

"If you need to quit, say so. Don't kill yourself trying to be strong. You're no good that way." While not trying to be mean, there was no need to sugar coat it. They would die if they didn't train, but if they died before then, that meant no one would be able to defend Earth.

Satsuki stood and prepared to fight, briefly glancing at 'Adam', who was pouring over the data she had on Shitohakai. Whatever it was he was looking for must be bad, because he had gone over everything several times in the span of a week. But enough of that, she had to train. With that she blasted off at Caesar with the newly restored bakuzan.

Yruo sat on the ground after his most recent sparring match against Ryuko. He wondered if he should tell them about his "friend". He hated and feared himself but at the same time he loved it. He grinned, savoring the savage feeling inside of him, his serrated teeth showing. He shook out of it and he continued to think. Should he tell them?

No. They would kill him, and Ryuko would hate him.

But he had to. Otherwise everyone might die.

He couldn't bear their scorn.

There was no other choice.

He needed help.

There was no right answer…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter** **13**

 **Yruo's Monster**

He yelled, "EVERYONE!" Everyone stared at Yruo and he hung his head low and he spoke. "I need some help!" Ryuko rushed to his side. "What's wrong?!"

"That day I put on Shitohakai, something changed,"

"What changed?"

"The secret side of me, I never let you see! I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me," He spoke crawling away from Ryuko. "the beast is ugly! I feel the rage and I can't control it! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess I feel like a monster!" he cried. "I feel like a monster!"

There was a quiet laughter from Mage, who was trying and failing to smother it without anyone noticing. Yruo gave a hurt look, while Satsuki gave a stare of disappointment, and Caesar also looked amused. Everyone stared at him before he was calm enough to talk.

"So, mind telling us what that was about? This is not a laughing matter." Satsuki was somewhat let down by the childish behavior of this god destroyer. Honestly, he should have some dignity and tact at least.

"As a matter of fact it is. Just, WOW! I rarely get to see teenage angst in its purest, most annoying form. Thank you for rotting what brain cells you mortals have left with that bulls**t speech you had there." He summoned an apple out of nowhere and bit into it with a loud crunch.

"W-what?" Yruo had prepared that speech several times!

"He's right little bro. That was kinda stupid there." Everyone turned to stare at Ryuko in shock. Out of everyone Yruo had the slightest hope that she would understand. He was hurt "I mean don't take this the wrong way, you're in pain right now, but honestly this isn't a big deal.

All kamui do this, Senketsu said so."

"Why didn't I hear him then, I can hear what he says." Yruo said glumly.

"..."

"And besides, do you really think you can harm all of us at once? Especially powerhouses like Satsuki, Caesar, and myself?" Mage presented good facts on that one.

Yruo just stared in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they were taking his declining sanity as a joke! The evil inside surged. "Just let me take control, she doesn't understand you or love you. Only I do."

Yruo stood furious. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!" The monster broke loose, slipping its influence into Yruo's speech. The monster cackled loudly and screamed (Appropriately due to the date) "YOU'RE IN FOR A TERRIFYING HALLOWEEN!"

"Dude, just so we're clear, you are not the only one with a dark and scary backstory. You actually have it rather easy compared to some of the stuff I've done." Mage was smirking now, taking another bite of his apple. He didn't seem concerned with the kamui's sadism. Neither was anyone else apparently.

"And what, pray tell, have you done Wizard?" Caesar. Only Caesar could have said that kind of question. The other two were also interested in what 'Adam' had to say.

"Mass genocide on a global scale for the fun of it. It took a while to go through every single creature on that planet individually, but I managed to do it. By the way, don't use lava as a tool for torture, the victims don't last long." He was relaxed as he said this. It wasn't anything new for him.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Satsuki shouted angrily surging to her feet, reminded of how cruel her mother and Nui could be. But this being went past them, skipped sadism, and went straight for being a mad god!

Yruo couldn't comprehend what was happening now. They were ignoring him! What could be more important than the safety of them all?! Were they all insane? Well, after BLANKE, he shouldn't really be surprised. Then he felt his control slipping and he was gone.

Yruo's eye turned a solid purple and a diamond pupil, and his teeth became that of sharks. Most looked upon him in slight worry. Mage just stared and commented sarcastically, "Well looks like he's gone. Now who are you exactly and why do you insist on ruining a good meal?"

"My name isn't important, but you may call me Monster!" Monster replied in a high pitched, scathing voice like a creature that twisted and warped itself to the point of madness. It suddenly grew claws on its right hand and tried to plant them in Ryuko's forehead. She was almost killed, but was saved by her fast reflexes, honed from hours of combat. Instead it hit her right eye and arced downward to her jaw. Blood spattered everywhere as Ryuko screamed and clasped her hands to her face in agony, her face and Senketsu covered in crimson, only one actually enjoying it.

The others rushed for different things, Mage went to heal Ryuko, while Caesar in a burst of speed subdued Yruo's body in a choke hold. Satsuki went to get her Elite Four.

Monster laughed as it was held. He turned looking at his group of 'friends' as he licked the fresh blood off his hands greedily. "You're all lucky we're on a leash or else you all would have worse!" A smile, and Monster's shoulders rose and fell as it laughed greedily. "You know what my favorite part is? When the mortal wakes up and realizes what he's done!"

The creature then waved goodbye as if the remaining were good friends and Yruo fell unconscious. His claws faded back into his hands, and his eye reverted back to normal.

Yruo awoken and cried. He possibly killed Ryuko. He wept and Caesar heard his sobs and decided that he needed company. Yruo calmed down and sat next to Caesar as he watched Iori and Mage treat Ryuko's wounds. Yruo's lip trembled until a pink haired girl in a marching band uniform came over and sat next to him. "Hey, cheer up, you came closer to killing her than we did." She commented dryly. Yruo just stared at her.

"What?!" she squeaked.

Houka came and sat next to Yruo. All the humans were cautious because they were scared Monster would decide to say "Hi!"

Houka began to speak. "I think I do know how to stop, Monster, as she has called herself. Shitohakai has done some fairly extensive nuerologic damage to your brain, creating a second conscious. I have no known way of fixing the problem permanently, but the Medical Club and I are developing a drug ("DRUGS, LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! MINUS THE AWESOME AWESOMENESS AND WEAPONRY.") to stop the odd brain activity temporarily."

"Thanks…" Yruo murmured miserably.

Yruo laid in bed, wide awake. He couldn't see who spoke when he heard, "Hey…"

He looked over and saw Ryuko had awoken in her bed across from his. She gave him a mad look. She had bandages on the left side of her face where Yruo had sliced her. "Claws… I'd never thought I'd get claws to the face."

"I'm sorry. I told you I couldn't control it. I warned you but you ignored me, you even laughed." Yruo's lip trembled again. Ryuko sighed and pulled herself up to a sitting position, leaning on her arms.

"Yruo, we all go through a point where we face our own monsters. And sometimes when we do, it can hurt the people closest to us. So, you don't have to become a crybaby just because you have inner demons, it's not something to give into like you did." She was looking him directly in the eye, yet he could barely hold her gaze from the shame he felt. "Come here."

He got off his bed and walked over to her side of the one room they had. He stared down at the floor, refusing to look at her. And because he was looking he didn't notice when Ryuko pulled him into a fierce hug with surprising strength sinces she had had been stabbed a few dozen times. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

" _There's something off with these two…"_ Senketsu trailed off. Shitohakai snickered and spoke. "Ya denken?! Ich denke, diese beiden sind in der Liebe! hahahahaha!" she laughed.

" _They both have fast heart beats, dilated pupils and increased sweat. They are probably getting ready to-"_

"Shut up!" Ryuko and Yruo whispered together. Yruo's kamui chuckled. Yruo smiled, Shitohakai wasn't evil, she just had the instincts of a predator. To hunt and to kill, to spill blood and consume. That wasn't bad, just a part of her nature. Just the same as a human's need to have social interaction and companions.

Both kamuis remained quiet with the occasional snicker as Ryuko and Yruo slowly fell asleep. Something was different about it this time. He enjoyed it more. Ryuko was soft and warm, the bed was cozy and fuzzy and the soft pitter-patter of rain was heard outside, with an occasional clap of thunder. He buried his face in his sister's hair and fell into sweet sleep, for the first time in months. He didn't have any nightmares, but they weren't sweet dreams either. Just sleep. He spoke too soon.

 _Yruo stared himself in the mirror. It was a black space with just him and an eight foot tall by three foot wide mirror. He was well aware that it was a dream, despite the feeling of lucidity. He watched as his reflection cut it's cheeks with his scissor blade. It smiled and spoke to him._ " _The pain isn't there!"_ _it screamed delighted and reached out through the mirror and it stabbed him in the heart._

 _Yruo fell on the ground gasping in pain, tears clouding his vision. Then he heard a scream and saw the reflection pull Ryuko up off the ground, who was tied up and Monster slit her throat slowly and blood clouded his vision._

 _When his vision returned to him he saw that it was him holding not just a scissor blade but Ryuko's Scissor Blade._

Yruo woke up screaming and Ryuko leapt back screaming in near panic. "What?! WHAT?!"

Mage stood by the door to their room, leaning against the frame. He seemed tired, which should have been impossible for him. "They've begun. That means he's getting closer. We don't have much time left." Yruo frowned, "Ryuko can't train, though! Plus, I'm afraid my little friend with decide to say hello again!"

"You are a bit of a pansy you know that?"

Yruo just laughed psychotically. "A lot has changed since I died, Mage."

"So you remembered my name then? From the one person I told it to?

"No I never learned it, I just know…"

"Side effect of BLANKE most likely. Though he was a child grasping at straws compared to Rix."

"Promise not to show anyone what I'm about to show you?

"I can't promise you anymore than I already have."

Yruo slowly unravel the bandages that always covered the side of his head. From his eye to his ear was burnt flesh. Though his eye kept closed.

"From Zahn, or was this on you?"

"Fight with Frieza, took a Supernova to the face. Two to be exact. These are not the injuries from my first true battle with you."

"And you realize why I did what I did? Why I killed them both?" Mage was not looking like he was happiest in the world right now, despite how he was perfectly fine talking about. killing an entire planet.

"You didn't have to kill them." Yruo then opened his eye.

"Then you don't know why. Or you know, but don't understand." He sighed at the irony.

The eye was completely black, except for an iris that constantly shifted colors, but the colors seemed to stretch out of the iris like branches growing from a tree past his eye and onto the burnt flesh.

"Interesting. Rarely have I seen such an eye. It doesn't appear to be purely ki though."

"You never will again, because this is a result after the explosion. WHere do you think all that power went?"

"You moron. You stupid Shounen hero. You didn't absorb it did you?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Had to or B.L.A.N.K.E would have come back, stronger. Even stronger than you."

"Stronger than one of the Thousand. Not many can claim such a thing." He mused, more troubled than truly frightened.

"You should be frightened my friend, I am a being stronger than BLANKE and Harmony together, that can become way more powerful than you, that constantly slips between, passive and friendly to hostile and merciless"

"But not yet you are not more powerful. And you have yet to develop the skill or wisdom needed for such power.."

"Caesar couldn't figure out your weakness, but I did. You're too relaxed and you see yourself as top dog, when you're not."

"Clever mortal. Except that I really am as strong as I claim. Just not quite as successful as I would like."

"Do you not think I'm aware of this?"

"I know you're aware. You just don't know how to apply this knowledge. That is how power is used after all."

"Wisdom is my weakness, yes, but you are unaware that I work on it everyday. You are very fortunate I have not destroyed you. I see you as a threat to my sister."

"And that is exactly what I am. I care very little for you, Yruo, but for the human race I will fight. Make no mistake, I am not your friend, but I'm not your enemy at the moment. And as for destroying me. Only Rix has the slightest chance of doing that, and it's fairly good one too. So you might get your wish."

Ryuko listened to this and was dead frightened, she was very surprised at what her brother truly was. But she felt safe and exposed. She saw it was best to keep quiet.

Yruo stood ticked off. "I know of something you cared about." He smiled knowing he had Mage right where he wanted him.

Mage clenched his jaw, the only sign that he was getting angry. "Careful now."

"I remember the only person you truly cared for….what was her name? Ah yes, Thorn!"

"If you intend to do anything to her, it won't work. She's already dead, and in an afterlife you can't reach."

"Tell me, what if, I'm not saying I didn't, but what if I told you, I killed her?"

"You didn't. I did." Silence throughout the room.

Yruo only laughed. "No, you didn't."

"You couldn't have either. You weren't even alive."

"You may have physically killed her, BUT I was responsible for your actions!" Monster spoke with a jagged grin and Ryuko yelped and hid behind Mage.

Mage quirked an eyebrow at this odd situation. "So it looks like you've scared someone precious to you."

"He may care for the girl, but I don't! How does it make you feel that i forced you to kill the one you actually felt for? Her screams made me laugh. You're mental state was weak and I simply took over!

"So sad, I was interested in the drama for once. And she was not someone I loved. Not at all really. But I do want to know one thing in particular." Mage narrowed his eyes, which had turned into diamond slits and shined gold. "Who are you really? What is your Name? You don't exist within my world, or any of the others I've visited."

"I'm glad you asked, I will give you the basics but not all of them. My job is to torture, similar to how you destroy. My power alone could kill you if I wished, Mage the Destroyer. I am Fear, I am Agony, I am anything you can think of that will break a soul. My name isn't important. I am also anything negative. I am Yruo, I am Ryuko, I am YOU!"He took on Mage's form exactly, except his teeth were sharp. Mage became frightened by this. A dark memory surfacing in his mind, then he remembered something else. Monster smiled.

"Oh, so you're suffering then? That makes sense. But something you forget is this. While pain, agony, and sadness are real and a necessity, suffering from those things is optional." Mage had calmed down at this point, realizing rather quick what was going on. His eyes refused to change though, they remained haunted by ghosts. Then another voice spoke instead of the boy. "Don't try to get rid of us foolish spirit, you cannot fathom the consequences of such actions."

"I feel your fear, by the end of this. You. Will. Bow. Your power is just a candy to me! I am not just a foolish spirit, I am Beyond your understanding and I always will. That is barely scraping the surface of who I am."

"Then do you realize how pissed off you've made me at such a bold statement? Because the last time a spirit like you said that, they were destroyed." Mage was talking this time.

"Yes, because you're afraid it's true, and it IS!"

"Do you wish to face all of me? All one thousand Mages?" Mage was starting to develop red scales along his upper cheekbones, and his hair was growing wilder.

"Why not?! It will be a fun slaughter!" Monster jumped at Mage but phased through him and Ryuko and attacked someone who shouldn't have been there. Yruo fell on his back and coughed up blood. Monster sat on his chest and carved a smile on his cheeks. "Goodbye, sweet friend!"

Mage gave a tired sigh, as if all the thousands of years were weighing down on him at once. Maybe it was time for a new Destroyer? Someone who didn't have a human side to them?

Yruo struggled and punched himself in the face. Odd to think about. And they both vanished. Mage turned his head back around and saw Yruo standing in the same place he was before Monster came. He smiled. "Perfect!" Yruo rewrapped the bandages around his head and he walked by Mage and pushed him aside with a flick of his wrist like it was nothing.

He walked past Ryuko and walked down the stairs. Ryuko had enough. Foolishly, she used the power that Harmony had given her and she attack Yruo.

"Don't do it. Please." Mage was trying to stop more bloodshed (I like bloodshed! AND GUNS! And HOT GIRLS!) on his account, but no one would listen. They were all going to die when Rix got here, and there were only a handful of people that could stop him. Maybe he could use IT.

Yruo flung Ryuko into a wall and smashed her in the stomach and she screamed in pain.

"Your lack of depth perception will be your downfall." he spoke and he walked down the stairs.

This wasn't Yruo, he had changed ever since the explosion. Ryuko cried, longing for her brother to return.

Yruo's body twitched, before becoming still again. "Sorry about that, he's gone for good now."

Ryuko screamed in rage and tried to stand up when a burning hand stopped her. "I'm sorry Ryuko, but it's true. I cannot sense Yruo at all. Now, rest." Mage put a clawed hand on her forehead to put her to sleep. He then gave a hate filled glare at Monster. His face was completely covered in scales at this point, and his bared teeth showed hunter's fangs.

"Jeff the Killer, Jack the Ripper both incredible killers! Though, They are sane compared to me!"

"You and I share that. I am just as insane as you are, don't forget that."

"You are insane, but not as much as me!"

He vanished and appeared behind Mage and grabbed his mouth and held Ryuko's Scissor Blade to his throat. "It's a shame, Your power could be very useful to me! But, you're too unstable!"

Ryuko awoke to see her sword at Mage's throat, then she saw a dart appear in Monster's neck and he became Yruo again. He dropped to the ground and Mage turned to him and returned to his normal state. He sighed, clearly mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Caesar walked up calmly with the sniper rifle that fired the dart. "That should work for a month or so, Houka told me this. Until he can make another, we train." Everyone nodded knowing better not to argue.


End file.
